A Mother's Wrath
by Blackbetsirose
Summary: The TARDIS takes things into her own "hands" following the events of Journey's End and the metacrisis. Not a Rose friendly fic.


I don't own Ten, Donna, Rose, Martha, Jackie, Jack, Mickey, Ten II, the TARDIS, or Doctor Who. The BBC does. I am also trying to fix my page breaks. New learning thing and all.

 **WARNING: Not Rose friendly.**

DWDWDWDWDW

When the Earth was back in it's rightful place, the Doctor moved to send the TARDIS to the planet surface to drop off Jack, Sarah Jane, Martha and Mickey, after which he would be returning Jackie, and Rose to Pete's World. Then he would have to see to Donna and the Duplicate. He hoped he could come up with a plan before the metacrisis killed them. Both were human in body, and both could not survive having a Time Lord mind.

Just as he reached for the levers that would send them to Earth, the ship shuddered and a loud hum was heard. He reached for the levers again, and the hum became a growl. All inside the TARDIS froze at the ominous sound. Martha squealed as a sort of rail rose in front of her, and pushed her, Jack, Sarah Jane, Mickey and Jackie against one wall. Thin ropes of energy spiraled out from the center console, wrapped themselves around Rose's wrists and pulled her to the opposite wall. There they solidified into bands, and secured her alone.

The Doctor, Donna, and the Duplicate found themselves next to the jump seat not visibly restrained, but still unable to move away. Not for lack of trying though, as the Doctor tried in vain to reach the console.

"What's going on?" Sarah Jane was the first one to find a voice, and they didn't have to wait long for an answer. One of the panels popped up with a bang and wisps of golden light wafted up. They formed a roughly humanoid shape, female, with a flowing golden gown and golden hair. Her features were hard to see on her almost blindingly white face.

"My children," a tinkling whisper was heard as the figure's mouth seemed to move. They were all stunned to realize they hadn't heard the whisper out loud, but inside their heads. "You shall not go," the voice was directed towards Donna and the Duplicate. A hand was raised and the Doctor found himself seated on the jump seat quite unable to move.

"Who are you?" Donna asked.

"Mother," the figure whispered back. "You shall not go."

"It's the TARDIS," the Doctor said. "She's…I don't know," he was wide eyed, and apprehensive. In his vast knowledge, never had a TARDIS done this.

"The TARDIS? What does she want?" Donna asked. "And why is she saying she's "mother"?"

"Donna," the Doctor said softly. "I really don't know. This…nothing like this has ever happened."

"My children. I will not lose you," the figure said, then the rest of the panels surrounding the center console opened with a tremendous force and bang, and light brighter than any the others had seen before erupted from them with a roar. The comforting green and coral colors of the console room dimmed to a dark emerald green as the golden figure raised her hands towards the light. She gathered the light into a sphere and surrounded Donna and the Duplicate with it, dimming it to a clear silver.

The sphere rose in the air, Donna and the Duplicate inside. Their arms spread wide, their eyes were wide open and their mouths open in silent screams, and Donna's hair floated around her head in a fiery cloud. They rotated around the sphere, and the others felt rather than heard a deep rumbling hum grow in intensity. The golden figure's mouth was open, they could only assume the hum was from her. She directed the sphere over the open panel that led to the heart of the ship, and she lowered it to just above the opening. And inside the sphere, Donna and the Duplicate appeared to burst into flame. The Doctor's screams were louder than those of the others.

DWDWDWDWDW

The flames grew brighter with every passing moment, and the Doctor's cries grew louder. The panel under the sphere closed with a clang, the golden figure kept her hands towards the sphere, and it started to spin. Faster and faster it spun until it burst apart into millions of fragments of light, blasting the Doctor, and the others with a hot, tingling wind. The flames still surrounded Donna and presumably the Duplicate though he could no longer be seen. The golden figure lowered her hands away from Donna and the Duplicate, and raised one to the Doctor, who found himself able to move and he ran to the side of Donna and the Duplicate. He stopped short as the flames faded, and Donna was revealed holding an infant to her chest. He touched Donna, felt the second heartbeat thudding in her chest, and sensed her now fully Time Lord mind. He felt the same in the infant, and knew that both Donna and the Duplicate had been regenerated, and in the Duplicate's case, regressed. His eyes widened as he felt a bond begin between himself and Donna, felt as they mentally exchanged vows of love. Donna looked up at the Doctor, her eyes wide and wet, one lone tear rolling down her cheek. The Doctor took her in his arms, kissing her forehead, then lips, before resting one of his hands on the sleeping infant.

"My children," the golden figure whispered in their minds. "You are complete." From the reactions of the others, it was clear they had heard as well.

"What's going on?" a petulant voice interrupted the moment. "What's that mean? I crossed dimensions for you, Doctor. Why are you over there with her and what is that?" she tried to peer closer but the bands of light that restrained her, kept her from truly seeing. "Well whatever it is, she can handle it," Rose wriggled. "Can you get me out of this?" she looked over at the Doctor.

The Doctor was stopped from making any sort of reply, when the rest of the panels around the console slammed back down with a force that shook the ship, save for the one panel that the golden figure had come from. The figure opened her mouth and all shook as an unearthly howl unleashed on them. She vanished only to reappear next to Rose, snapping and crackling with energy, and a horrifying look on her face. Rose pushed herself backwards as far as she could, against the wall.

"You will be silent," the figure hissed. "You think you would be with my children? With my Thief and his wife?" she tilted her head to the side. "You simpering child. You ripped me open. You took the Vortex inside you, heedless of my pain. You cursed a man to never die. You killed the Ninth One. You should have been destroyed then. But the Tenth One had mercy. He let you live. He let you stay. And when you were sent to that Other Universe, it was a blessing. You were told not to try to get back. That it couldn't be done, and no attempt should be made. You did not listen. Instead, you tore apart the walls between universes, causing a weakness in the multiverses and allowing the Daleks to break through the Time Lock and return. Were Gallifrey and the Time Lords still here, you would be executed like the scum that you are. But they are not, and the Tenth One will not have you punished in this way."

"Executed?" Rose spluttered. "What are you on about?" She looked at the Doctor. "Are you actually going to let this thing talk to me this way? And what does it mean about _her_ ," she pointed at Donna. "Being your wife?"

"This thing as you so eloquently put it is the TARDIS," the Doctor kept one arm around Donna as he spoke to Rose. "Yes, I am going to let her speak to you that way. It's what I should have done, and I didn't. I regret that. People died because of that. And yes. Donna is my wife."

"That fat ginger cow?" Rose muttered. "The other Donna died, why couldn't this one die too?"

The golden figure didn't give the Doctor a chance to reply, or Donna either. Donna had handed the baby to the Doctor, and was getting ready to march across the console room and deliver a slap to the blonde girl who glared at her. Instead, the golden figure reached out a hand and touched Rose's forehead, Rose letting out a squeal of pain. "Your punishment, Rose Tyler," the whisper was quiet yet firm. Under the figure's hand, Rose started to glow brighter and brighter until she couldn't be seen for the light.

When the light dimmed, the bands restraining Rose were gone, and the girl was slumped against the wall unconscious. "What have you done to her?" Jackie spoke into the silence.

The figure turned to the group of five behind the rail. "She is a danger to the multiverses, to time and space itself. She is a spoiled child in an adult body. She has proven herself a danger to all life everywhere. She cannot be allowed to live as she is."

"You killed her?" Jackie gasped.

The Doctor handed the baby back to Donna and rushed forward and felt Rose's neck for a pulse. He saw and felt her breathing. "She's alive," he looked towards the figure.

"The Tenth One abhors execution as a punishment. I will not hurt my child with that, no matter the crime committed. But she cannot be allowed to live as she is."

"You took her memories," the Doctor said lowly, as he backed away to slump in the jump seat. Donna sat next to him, holding the baby in one arm, while cuddling the Doctor close with her other arm.

"I did not," the golden figure said. "I altered them. I remember Zoe and Jamie just as well as you do. I'd not do that to anyone. She will remember, but it will be as a dream," she turned back to the group. "But know this, Jackie Tyler. If she ever appears in this universe again, I will burn her," the energy crackled around the figure again and the face contorted itself, looking terrifyingly menacing. Jackie nodded numbly.

The figure moved away from Rose's body, and back towards the console. She gave Donna, the Doctor and the still sleeping infant an almost tender look. "Your future awaits, my children. Let us get on with it," she moved to the one still open panel and they all watched as the figure dissolved into a stream of light, and descended back into the heart of the ship.

The lighting returned back to it's usual coral and green colors, the railing holding the others back disappeared and a pallet appeared beneath Rose. Jackie went to Rose's side, while the others went to the console. The Doctor landed the TARDIS in London, and Jack, Martha, Mickey, and Sarah Jane left. Then he took them to Pete's World, and Jackie left with a still unconscious Rose on the beach in that world's Norway. Donna handed Jackie a small notebook with instructions on destroying the Dimension Cannon, and all information about it.

They left Pete's World, and returned to their universe. And embarked on the beginning of a new journey.


End file.
